


A Turn Of Events

by HUNTER29



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Gangbang, Human/Demon Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Rough Sex, Triple Penetraion, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 15:58:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17852675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HUNTER29/pseuds/HUNTER29
Summary: Whilst on a job Lady gets ambushed by some demons. After loosing her weapons and being pinned down by the creatures of hells it would appear to be her end, but then comes a turn of events that she questions if we're worth the survival.





	A Turn Of Events

It had started off as any ordinary job for the femal demon hunter. She meets up with the client, learns the details and heads out to deal with demon infestation that was causing issues and ruckus in the area. It was wash rinse and repeat pattern to all of Lady's jobs and she went about this one as all her previous demonic encounters, and just like all the other jobs she emerged with victory. So where did things go wrong?

Apparently the answer is that she let her guard down much to soon as upon blowing up what she thought was the last demon to dispatch she leone red her rocket launcher, the "Kalina Ann" which was named after her mother. And that was the point her downfall began. As soon as her weapon was lowered she was knocked down from behind, loosing grip on her only means to fight back and pinned down on the ground by a demon pushing its foot in her spine. She was stuck and felt the cold serrated steel of a scythe touch the skin of her thigh and she truly believed this was going to be her end, so she closed her eyes right and waited for the deadly slash that would cut her down...but it never came.

The heterochromatic woman opened her eyes and turned to look behind and above her at the demon that had her pinned, it's position poised like a statue as it stared down at her before even more demons arrived. Each of the hell spawned creatures trudging closer whilst dragging their own bladed weapons behind them, scraping across the floor to create that ear piercing sound that made Lady yearn to cover her ears but her position made that impossible and she had to withstand such a sound. She laid still as the demons swarmed her before again feeling the cold blade of the original demons scythe run across the bare part of her thigh, the sensation causing her to shiver before she widened her eyes as she felt the blade run up her skirt. Then over her pantie cladded ass, slipping into the article of underwear before the sound of fabric tearing and Lady felt the cold wind touch her most sensitive of areas. Her pussy only being hidden by her protective plated skirt, but still she felt the creatures of hell staring and it made multiple feelings bubble inside her.

Anger, disgust, shame and embarrassment? 

Why was she embarrassed by this? Maybe it was because of the fact it had been ages since anyone but herself had seen that part of her. Even if in this case it was demons and that there wasn't a clear view of her pussy, it left her cheeks with a red tint as she tried but failed to shake the demon off of her back. But then she heard a clatter to her side and looked to see the demon scythe, then she looked behind and above ehr at the creature that had her pinned and her eyes widened at what she saw. The thing had a cock and it was hard, big, thick and slightly gnarled looking but it still sent a shiver through Lady at the sight of it. She knew now the reason she was spared, and her confirmation only firmly evidenced by the sight of all the other demon cocks around her. 

"No way this is happening" she thought to herself before feeling her plated skirt torn away exposing her naked ass to all the hell creatures, "Hey!" She shouted before her face was turned forward again as her rear was grabbed at by the demon above her. Ass pulled up as if she was presenting herself to the demon before feeling the tip of its cock rub against the lips of her pussy, she was actually about to be fucked by a demon. Then it happened. She felt the demon thrust its entire length deep into her and Lady threw her head back with a shout that would not be heard by any other human as the area she was in was very remote, not another person in the vicinity for miles on end. Hell it was for that fact she nearly turned down the job but because of her desire to eradicate all demons she crossed and because the job was well paying she accepted, and now here she was. Surrounded by demons as one had its cock inside of her, yet for some reason she wasn't struggling as much as she thought or expected herself to be doing.

She gave weak pushes against the demon in pitiful efforts to get it out of her but only succeeded in pushing its cock further into her push a don a moan escaped her lip from the feeling of it sinking deeper into her body, she actually moaned because of a demon's cock. Then she felt it starting to pull away and beloved she was going to be left alone but then she again shouted as the hell spawn slammed back into her. Lady's upper body pushing against the ground tearing her shirt a little and exposing her tits, she wasn't too endowed in the chest area and so never saw the need to wear a bra if it wasn't going to cover much. Lord knows how much she wished she chose to wear one on this day, she was pulled up by her wrists and felt the slamming of the demon behind her as it started to fuck the human it had before it and Lady's chest was on the show for the demons in front of her. "Oh you bastards are really in for it when I get out of this" she threatened the demons between her moans, empty threats as she wasn't struggling against the grip holding her and even if from such disgusting creatures, the attention was strangely appreciated. So she let the demon bend her forward and ram its cock into her cunt which had been neglected use because of her profession, Lady had rarely even masturbated to relieve any stress as she was too busy fighting demons. Even on those lonely nights in her hotel room she didn't touch herself, no matter how heated she was feeling. So the feeling of being fucked was actually welcomed even in this kind of situation.

Lady then felt herself slapped across the face by one of the demon cocks and she shot a multicoloured eyes glare at the creature before her, it's cock in front of her mouth as to tell her what to do but she refused to allow it entry on her own accord. Instead the only reason her mouth was plugged was because it was manually stuffed by the demon that demanded use of Lady's mouth, the demon started bucking its hips back and forth thrusting its gnarled penis into the human's mouth as she was fucked by its fellow soldier of hell. But then Lady felt an eruption of sticky warmth fill her pussy as the demon behind ehr growled and slammed forward, it had came inside her. Thick and warm demon cum pumping into the human cunt making Lady's eyes widen as she pulled her head back to spit out "why the fuck?" Her mouth only to be stuffed again as her head was turned forward once more so she would suck off the creature before her.

The first demon moved away from the creampied human only to have its place taken by one of its brethren, the demon hunter having her leaking snatch stuffed with yet another cock as she gave a blow job to the demon in front her. Eyes still married in a pointless show of defiance as she gagged on the thickness before another eruption of cum was shot into her, though this time by oral measure. Lady spitting out the spunk onto the floor before crawling forward as to unsheathed the demon inside her from behind, "demon scum, trying to fuck me" she spat standing up on shaken legs before shoving the unsatisfied demon onto the ground and climbing into its lap. "Like that anyway, at least try" she mocked before feeling the hell spawn thrust upwards into her and another demon cock prodding her anal hole, in the next second Lady found herself penetrated in both her pussy and her ass. Double penetrated by demons as they fucked her, had their way with her and as shameful as she thought it was to say, Lady was actually enjoying this,

Her hips bucking back and forth between the two cocks snugly inside her as she spat mocking phrases, "what is that it? You have a human at your mercy and this is the display you show? Pathetic!" She spat only to have her mouth stuffed with another cock and she bobbed her head along its shaft, gagging as it reached deep into her throat. 

The demon hunter was now in the process of being fucked in each of her three holes, her pussy clamping down around the cock inside her as she actually came from a demon. But even then did she continue to ride against the two cocks inside her and suck off the one in her mouth. And then came the orgasm of the three creatures at the same time, even if they started at different points. Lady felt each of her holes filled by demon cum before she was tossed onto her back whilst swallowing the load in her mouth. "Come on, fuck me!" She demanded before being mounted by another one of the hell spawns as it started ramming in and out of the cum filled cunt, Lady writhing beneath with a rather slutty looking grin as she was taken so roughly whilst two other demons approached. Though she wasn't going to allow them inside her body, instead she reached and grabbed both of the hard cocks and started pumping, "come on, shoot it all over the human your have at your mercy, you pathetic demons are only quick shots so no matter the methods you receive it'll get you off" she mocked before gagging as a fourth demon shut her up by shoving its cock in her mouth. And even whilst receiving something so brutal she was still enjoying it.

Then once again she felt her pussy being filled with another batch of demon cum and Lady moaned around the cock in her mouth as a response, then the feeling of two loads shooting over her chest as she finished jerking off the two at her side which only left the cock in her mouth at this moment but that wasn't enough, the human demon hunter now filled with a lsut and desire for more so she pushed the demon away and sat up on her knees. Her lips wrapping back around the rigged shaft as she bobbed back and forth whilst waving over other demons.

At this position two stood at her sides allowing use of her hands behind she felt another cock slide into her ass and started fucking away at said rear. lady was revealing in the feeling of all of this and only felt a little shame at the fact she was allowing herself to be used by the creatures she swore her life to kill, but the regret can wait a little longer as she was on the verge of cumming again even without her pussy being stuffed. Her orgasm forcing the demon spunk to leak out of her which made ehr hands pump the shafts in her grips faster as she wanted to push the viscous substance back inside. "Ah fuck yes!" She cried out as her mouth tore back from the cock she was blowing as three more loads were shot out for her, two coating her body further as the third pumped inside ehr ass. This allowing one hand to stuff the leaking cum back inside her cunt.

Lady continued to suck off the demon in front of her as it growled, she was surprised and a little impressed on her long it was lasting but she wanted its load in her mouth and so whilst still pushing the cum back is die her snatch her wrapped her free one around the demon's cock and stared pumping it. Finally it shooting its load into her mouth, a copious amount too making her pull off and gulp down what was in her mouth as she was gifted a thick face load of cum. Her lips turned up as one of her eyes had to shut. This satisfied demon stepped back to regroup fellow hell spawns as Lady remained at in her knees, breath heaving along with her chest as she trembled. But still she wanted more, and there were plenty of demons for her to milk out all those unsatisfied nights worth of cum and pleasure from.

"Is that it?" She taunted whilst sitting back and rubbing her leaking cunt, "surely there's more than just this". And as a response to that Lady was pulled into the lap of one demon which shoved its cock into her pussy, another taking her ass, two by her sides for ehr to jerk off and one standing before her. She really had her work cut out for ehr but if there was one thing to know about Lady it was that she enjoyed a challenge. So she fucked these demons until she received their cum and still without end insight moved onto the next, this time ehr position being hands and knees as one fucked her from behind and the other making her suck its cock. The feeling of being spit-roasted by two demons making Lady shiver with excitement as she came again.

She worked her way through this hoard of demons until each of them were spent and Lady was covered in their cum, thick viscous spunk leaking from each of her holes and she went to stand up on trembling legs but then a cackle was heard and in a puff of smoke she saw a bigger demon. A vanguard and if laid its undead eyes in her, Lady then saw this demons cock and it was much bigger than all the lesser ones, she needed to feel this one as well. Have the sensation of being fucked by a Hell Vanguard in all its debaucheous glory. And so she staggered forward falling to her knees before the demon, her lips wrapping over its cock as she gave it a sloppy blow job just to get it ready before she slid to her feet and climbed up its body before piercing herself down onto its cock.

Lady moaned as she bucked her hips wildly against the cock inside her before two large hands grabbed her ass and squeezed as she felt herself on the verge of cumming for the final time then finally her vaginal walls clamped down around the demon cock and coaxed it to climax along with her. For the final time on this night she was creampied by a creature she swore hatred to and she loved each second she was filled, and upon receiving the last of the creatures release did Lady crumble to her knees.

She gasped a bit before laying back to catch her breath whilst the hoard of demons were surrounding her. Then in Lady's recuperation she heard gunshots and electricity crackling around her until each of the demons that had effectively gang anger her were all dead, the female demon hunter looking to the source of their extermination to see her fellow demon hunter Trish. "Seems like you had some fun" the blonde haired demon smirked at her ally who was strangely not concerned about being caught in this situation. I stead Lady just stood up as a back was tossed in front of her, "lucky for you I had bought myself some new outfits and with how yours is shredded, you can use one of mine, but clean yourself down first I don't want any stains" Trish said with a smirk as she turned away. Lady took to cleaning herself down with water from a small convenient lake nearby before getting dressed in some of Trish's new clothes. The two women then started their way back for Lady to collect her reward for the job and along the way Trish pried fro every little detail of this "job". Lady was more than happy to recount.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to request ideas.


End file.
